


Remembrance

by peculiarmars



Series: Daddy's Little Prince [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Forced infantilism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: Draco has a moment of clarity.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This will not make sense unless you have read the previous instalment. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

He likes Daddy. Of course he does, how could he not? Daddy was nice. Daddy gave him Pansy and let him play in the garden, and sometimes gave him sweets or chocolates.

 

But sometimes, in the dark corners of his mind, everything Daddy does makes him want to run in terror, and his touches feel like needles. He doesn't understand why he has these thoughts, he just _does_. He daren't tell Daddy about them, Daddy doesn't like it when he does things he is not supposed to, even if he can't help thinking.

 

He has strange dreams sometimes, curled up after getting his milk and snuggling with Pansy. His dreams sometimes revolve around her, but instead of a porcelain face and flowery petticoats she's flesh and bones, and always looks at him with something akin to pity in her not-so-blank eyes.

 

And once, after he had been very bad and Daddy had sent him to bed without dinner after a belting, he briefly remembered that he used to have two names and not just one, and that Daddy wasn't really Daddy. But with a flash of pain it was gone.

 

When Daddy had come up later on, Draco had struggled and cried, not quite knowing why. Daddy didn't seem to care, only whispering the word and making all his bad thoughts go away.

 

And then after, Draco shows Daddy how much he loves him.

 


End file.
